tales_of_the_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Malsumis
Malsumis (Real Name: Miles Drekken) is the Overarching antagonist of the entire Multiversal Legends franchise until the appearance of Xorin. He is a evil entity that has connections with the all powerful being known as Daevas. He was once a portal man named Miles Drekken who existed since the age of the Old Omniverse until destruction came and sent it back to nothing. His goal is to sent the New Omniverse back to the old one so he could rule as the "One God" and reign supreme for all eternity. He was also one of the main causes of the timeless battles of Good and Evil. He never appears in the main storyline but merely as a important character, but merely as a cameo character. He will however appear as the central antagonist of Multiversal Champions. History Origins Not much is really known about Malsumis but he was a once named Miles Drekken. Drekken was merely a mortal man who was the head the Ascension Program which was a government program meant to make living organism ascend to godhood. He was hired by Zoth Nekronan to start this program so he himself be a god. He, Daevas, and Velnias were the only people to survive the cruel experiment done to achieve this. However, Drekken went insane from the experiment and become mad. He sought to make all living beings to worship him and seek to kill Daevas and Velnias so he could be the only god that exist. He and Daevas began to fight until the old omniverse was destroyed, sending it back to nothing. Drekken (now named Malsumis), Velnia, and Daveas were the only survivors of the cataclysmic battle. Drekken escape into the void, Velnias was now a insane beast, and Daevas had lost almost all of his memories of what happen. Malsumis plotted on how to defeat Daevas, he then notice the new living beings Daeavs had created, they are the Prime Alphas and Omegas. Malsumis then witness one of the Alphas creating the new Omniverse, this gave Malsumis an idea. When Nekrozoth and Deus created Good and Evil, Malsumis had the tow concepts fight each other, causing the birth of the Good and Evil battle. When Aka Manah was created, Malsumis made sure that Aka Manah could be a powerful daemon so he caused him to go insane. Malsumis also hoped Vekkisul rise to power and broke Nekrozoth out from the HECK Realm through an avatar. His goal now was to have one of the villains cause the destruction of the Omniverse so he could sent it back to the old one where he could reign supreme. Champions of the Multiverse Malsumis never appeared in the main storyline which is Champions of the Multiverse but merely makes cameo appearances. One of these was when Brandon Banlock was exploring Daevas's home and saw recordings of the Ascension Programs experimenting on many human subjects, one cuts to a man who is observing the experiment (some speculated it could be Malsumis himself). Dave's would mention Malsumis but only calls him "some guy with a creepy grin". He then draws a picture of Malsumis which depicts him with glowing red eyes and a grin covered in shadows. In Daevas's home, when Legend was looking for a way out he stumbled upon a orb that show the same face chanting something in ancient tongue. Legend thought it was weird and ignores it and went to another room. Multiversal Champions He doesn't make that much of a appearance in the series until near the end of the first season as he orchestrates the events through one of his minions named Mavros. Personality Not much is shown about his personality so far but it was show that he is a egotistical, heartless, and cruel entity that wants nothing but control and chaos. He view others as nothing more as tools for his schemes and loves to play cat and mouse with his victims. He has a sadistic mind as he take pleasure on mentally torturing people and send them into agonizing madness. He is however he is a very intelligent and cunning entity, as he always seems to be one step ahead of his enemies and been orchestrating events since the beginning of the new omniverse. He wants nothing more than to slaughter every single god and other entities so he could be "The One God". He is very homicidal and a total psychopath that craves destruction and chaos as much as the previous villain Nekrozoth. Malsumis was aware that the battle that took place between he and Daevas caused the destruction of his world but he merely brush it of as a so-called "little accident" meaning he has no true remorse for the destruction. It was show that he doesn't want to bring back the old omniverse because he cares for but because he actually prefer to rule his old home then to rule something he is still getting use too as is is still naive about the new omniverse though he has enough knowledge about it. He is shown to be extraordinarily intelligent as he achieve to be a god himself as well as being the mastermind behind some of the events in the franchise. Trivia * "Malsumis" was a name of a evil spirit from Native American mythology. * BrandondDarkOne47 confirmed that Malsumis's real name is Miles Drekken and even revealed his origins. * Despite being the main antagonist of the sequel series, Malsumis is not as evil as it's previous villain Nekrozoth. ** But he still counts as a complete monster as he does torture people mentally until he either drives them to suicide or receive a permanent agonizing brain damage. He would even use the people he drove to insanity as his slave for his own nightmarish dimension and psychically feed on their suffering. * Though he was an overarching antagonist of the franchise, he was later out classed by the lovecraftian entity known as Xorin, the leader of the Leviathans. As he was an ancient being that was the real bigger bad of the franchise. Being the one that grant Malsumis the powers indirectly through the Ascension Program. Category:Villain Category:Major Antagonist Category:Omniverse Traveller Category:Male